


Phríosún? Nó Sa Bhaile?

by Night_the_Dragon



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Capture, Dragons, Drama & Romance, Elemental Magic, Escape Attempt, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hunters & Hunting, Kissing, Kitsune, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Protectiveness, Self-Lubrication, Shifted Forms, Smut, Soul Bond, Trauma, Trust Issues, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_the_Dragon/pseuds/Night_the_Dragon
Summary: A traumatic event. Losing everything. Trust shattered beyond repair because of multiple betrayals. All of this results in a hardened individual not willing to get close to anyone except to harm or kill.After feeling subconscious reactions not allowing this victim to harm a single person, their mind is thrown into confusion, not understanding what's going on. Though it takes some effort and patience, a bond helps.
Relationships: Bob Muyskens/Mandy Bell Muyskens, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Markiplier/Jacksepticeye, Molly Barnes/Wade Barnes, Septiplier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A quick side note: the title translates to "Prison? Or Home?"

Pure silver eyes gazed out over the expanse of destroyed land. The soil was charred and still had some ash caked to it, even after nine years of being untouched by anything except the elements. Crumbled stone that had been part of buildings and houses were weather-worn, scattered across the ground and some piled randomly. Charred wood had been broken down with time and weather, all of it too weak by now to ever be used for anything except firewood when dried.

Flashbacks of the village’s destruction raced through the small, silver dragon’s mind as he jumped down from his perch on the tree branch just on the outskirts, even as he quietly trotted his way to one area in particular through the rain. Puddles splashed under his clawed feet, even as he could hear the screams of terror and gunshots from his memories.

He soon arrived at the area he was looking for. A harsh shudder coursed through him as he remembered the grief he’d felt, the horrible senses of loss and loneliness. Digging his claws into the earth, he clenched his jaw tightly and squeezed his eyes shut to fight back the tears.

‘ _I’m sorry… I’m so sorry I couldn’t stop them… I’m sorry I couldn’t save any of you…_ ’ he thought, hoping his apologies reached his family’s spirits, wherever they were. He’d been too weak, too inexperienced with his shifted form to fight properly and save everyone back then. And he was supposed to be the strongest of them all, having gained his shifted form of a dragon at 13.

Ever since then, he’d embraced his shifted form and hadn’t changed back to being human once. He had no reason to do so. He had no life to go back to as a human. Hence giving up his birthname after being betrayed so many countless times and adopting something more suitable for himself.

Exhaling shakily from the emotions that filled him, the dragon then stood, making his way to the forest once more. Every time he visited on the anniversary of the village’s destruction, it was always difficult to leave. But he had to. His work still wasn’t done. There were still hunters from the group that had caused this out there.

Speaking of…

Hunters, new ones, had started exploring the forest close to his hollow over the past few months, starting in spring, and each one that came too close to finding his hollow was killed without hesitation. The hunters back then had shown no mercy, so why should he? He wasn’t risking any harm to himself by letting them live.

A wet, muffled crunch of sticks sounded from the perimeter, drawing the dragon’s attention, his head snapping up to glare in the direction the noise had come from. Someone was close.

The dragon silently climbed the nearest tree, moving to higher ground to keep hidden. Following where he’d heard the sound come from, he made his way along the branches, the rain helping to muffle his own noises on the wood. It didn’t take long to find the hunter, trailing along with two others.

“God, this rain fucking sucks!” he complained to his companions.

“I know, but we gotta find a cave or something to shelter in for the night or the tents won’t do shit,” one of the others pointed out.

“There should be one in this area somewhere,” the third hunter chimed in. “According to the maps from the others, anyway.”

“I hope it’s close…” the first guy grumbled.

The dragon snorted quietly at their bitching, already starting to move to lower branches. He wouldn’t even need a flicker of his magic to take these idiots down, it would be that easy. Despite the faint light from the moon reflecting off his silver armor, the rain and storm clouds were helping to dull it.

He climbed down quickly as the straggler passed, not even noticing him, and then lunged at him from behind, slamming him onto the ground and killing him instantly with a crunching bite to the back of his neck, crushing his spine and throat. This, of course, caught the attention of the other two, but when they saw what had happened, they tried to flee.

A single slam of his tail in the back of the knees knocked one down, and while he scrambled to try and get back up, he tackled the other and slashed his throat open with his claws, leaving him to bleed out. Once he stalked over to the last one, the hunter was trying to aim his rifle at him. He fired, but the bullet just bounced off the dragon’s armor. White, razor-sharp fangs poised over the hunter’s throat.

“Tell your hunter friends Jack sent you,” the dragon growled, before ripping his throat out, leaving him to bleed out as well.

Jack stood over the dying man for a moment, watching the light fade from his eyes while his blood mixed with the rain in the soil. With a heavy sigh, he turned and left, returning to his hollow to rest.

X*X(Elsewhere…)X*X

“There have been so many hunters killed by whatever beasts are out there, sir, and the reports keep getting sent in,” a brunette woman reported to a man seated with his back to her at his desk. He was watching the rain pour outside in the night, lightning flashing on occasion. “No one has been able to identify what they are, but the bodies are always found with the wound that killed them being on their necks or throats. Sometimes through their chests or backs, but just a single blow. They’re simply killing these men, not hunting them for food. All of the hunters still in the city are too scared to go out there now because of the danger.”

The man was quiet, a simple hum at least letting the woman know he acknowledged her report. He lowered his head to the floor in thought, trying to think of how to go about this. After several minutes, he raised his head.

“Shixona, seek out and arrange for a group of the best hunters. 20 would be preferred, but if you can’t get as many, be sure to inform me,” he instructed. “I would like for you to join them and lead the hunt, since your senses are sharpest. I want these beasts captured, not killed. Leave by dawn with what you can get.”

“As you wish, sir,” the woman nodded. “I shall take my leave.”

Once the doors closed behind her, the man frowned to himself, looking over the pictures of the reported bodies that had been provided. His brown gaze was looking through each fatal wound with a growing sense of vague familiarity.

‘ _I know what I’m capable of while shifted, and these wounds look almost like something I could inflict…_ ’ he thought. ‘ _There’s no way it could be one, though. It must be more than one creature doing this. The other option is impossible._ ’

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Small rays of sunlight shone through the curtain of foliage to the hollow over the lake, rousing Jack to wakefulness. He let out a yawn as he sat up and stretched, even flaring his slender wings before folding them neatly against his back.

“Better get some breakfast…” he mumbled, parting the cover to his hollow before dropping out into the water. It was his guaranteed way to wake up each day, plus he could catch his morning meal while swimming.

Using his tail to propel himself like an alligator, Jack surfaced, taking a few breaths to calm his heart from the shock of the cool water. As he floated there, he closed his eyes, thinking back to the night before. He normally didn’t encounter anyone during his annual visit to his old village, but he should have expected someone to be stupid enough to wander near, what with all the hunters coming out in the forest these days.

‘ _Seán, you have to go!_ ’

Jack flinched harshly at the memory, his mother’s voice crying for him to escape during the onslaught reminding him of how weak he’d been. It was why he’d been so determined to practice his magic and skills, learn how to hunt and survive on his own, and make those damned hunters pay.

Unfortunately, he’d been forced to discover the hard way that he only had himself to rely on. Every time he’d tried to seek out help from someone who could, they would leave him at risk of being badly injured, captured, or killed. Jack had been dealt multiple wounds and injuries over the first couple of years because of that, and after almost dying from the last one, he resolved to never rely on anyone else. Never trust anyone else. Kill without hesitation. Don’t leave survivors. Don’t take chances.

His emotional walls were built up layer by layer from everything he’d endured, with his trust shattered beyond repair within. Jack had become a cold, bitter person because of it all, even abandoning his birthname for Jack, as a small nod to being a jack of all trades.

He was capable of many, many things in his dragon form. Flying with the greatest skill and ease and faster than any bird of prey, and swimming and running just as fast. He could climb any surface with the best of them, and had incredible endurance to aid those skills.

As well as physical traits, he could also utilize magic to control the elements at will. It was how he’d made his little hollow. He shifted the rocks to make the opening and interior, drew out natural hanging plants to cover it from view and sunlight, and used water to well up into a small pool inside the hollow as a quick source of drinking water.

There was even a small fruit tree inside with dragon fruit growing on it. The lack of sunlight reaching it was no issue, as Jack kept it healthy with his nature magic. When winter would arrive and chill the inside, he would summon a fire to chase it away and keep him warm. He’d even preserved meat at times by freezing it so it wouldn’t rot before he could eat it.

Shaking his head briefly to dispel the distracting thoughts, Jack dove back into the water to catch a fish. Within minutes, he had a good-sized one, and dragged it out onto the water’s edge to eat. He typically didn’t eat out in the open like this, but the sun felt good on his armor, warming him nicely.

Jack’s thoughts began to wander again as he ate, trying to figure out roughly how many hunters were left from the ones that had destroyed his village. He’d killed most of them, he was sure. So, there shouldn’t be too many left by this point.

“Dammit, they’re out this early?” he grumbled upon catching the sounds of voices yelling a few miles away. He hadn’t completely finished his breakfast, but he’d gotten enough in him to almost completely fill his stomach. It would have to be enough for now.

Jack sighed as he got to his feet, stretching his limbs and claws so he was ready before spreading his wings and taking flight. This would save him some energy by riding the thermals to let him glide and get close so he wasn’t running the whole way. He had a bad feeling he would be using more than usual, based on the multiple different voices.

He was proven right when he finally spotted them, creeping out on a leafy branch to watch them and listen.

“This is fucking idiotic! We’re on a mission that’s going to get us all killed!” one of the men was shouting.

“Sometimes a sacrifice is for the best to help everyone else,” another replied coolly.

“Don’t you care about everyone in the city?”

“I do, but is it worth us all leaving our families without us just to deal with this?!”

There was a quiet pause where the others let that statement sink in.

“We can’t just abandon this mission, or else the leader will have us arrested for disobeying,” someone finally sighed.

“You’d think he’d have come with us, then, instead of sending his Second to lead…” a different voice complained.

“Her senses are the sharpest, and she’s the best tracker in the city, we all know that.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it…”

Something was wrong here. They mentioned a female, but there was no sign of a woman anywhere. Based on the comment of her being a tracker, she must have been out trying to track whatever they’re looking for. Although it bothered Jack, he knew it would be wise to take these guys out now.

Shifting minutely on his perch, Jack launched himself at the closest hunter, piercing his claws through his back and into his heart. Panic broke out immediately, and without hesitation, Jack began to take them down quickly. There were probably 15 of these guys, a rather large hunting party, but one that needed to be wiped out nonetheless.

As he went for the remaining men, a wall of blue fire suddenly erupted between him and them, wrapping in a circle around Jack. With a snarl, he formed a thick stream of water to douse the flames, but they weren’t affected, instead evaporating the water instantly. Alarm bells were going off in Jack’s head, screaming something was very wrong, but he didn’t know what or where it was.

Jack looked around wildly, trying to figure it out, when the circle expanded, doubling the size he was contained in. Even though Jack wanted to fly to escape, it wasn’t an option. Whoever or whatever was controlling the blue fire would strike him with them in a heartbeat.

“So, you _are_ one,” a feminine voice commented, the owner being a kitsune as she walked through the flames to join him. Now it made sense; foxfire was a kitsune’s primary magic.

He remained silent, anticipation thrumming through his veins as he crouched close to the ground, positioned closer to the middle and waiting for a moment to strike. She was larger than him, as were most animals in the forest, but he was powerful.

“This explains the wounds inflicted, though,” she murmured. “A group of beasts wouldn’t do what you’ve been doing.” Jack bristled irritably at the remark, insulted. She wouldn’t understand what he’d been through. No one did. She began to circle him, and he watched her closely, not breaking focus for a second.

“However, it needs to stop,” she growled, going behind him.

This was his chance! Swiftly, he kicked out with his back feet, intending to claw her, but was grabbed by his ankles instead, making him yelp in alarm. When he was raised into the air, he lashed out with his front claws, but two of her tails wrapped around his wrists. Another snared his tail, and another held his jaws shut.

“I’m sorry to do this, but you need to come with us,” she sighed, sound apologetic, before pulling out a syringe hidden in her fur with another tail and moving it to press the needle against the side of his neck under his armor.

Jack felt a sharp poke, and as the needle was withdrawn, his vision began to fade. His body went limp, and he vaguely saw the flames dying down before he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Muffled voices were the first thing to be detected by Jack’s senses as consciousness returned to him. He remained still for several moments, trying to remember what happened. Then it hit him; he’d been captured. Fear washed over him quickly, even as he tried to keep his breathing regulated, and then a beeping sound picked up, chirping at the same rate his heart was beating.

“He must be awake,” a woman’s voice said, and Jack realized it was the same voice as the kitsune before.

‘ _No use pretendin’ to be asleep now,_ ’ he thought irritably. He tried to move his arms to stand, but when he couldn’t, his eyes snapped open and he looked down in horror to see he was bound all around his torso with weird, cloth-like material, but it was so firm he couldn’t break it.

“I’m sorry we had to tie you up, basically, but you killed almost everyone I’d managed to get to come with,” the woman apologized, and Jack looked up to see her standing against the wall on the other side of the room he was in.

“You’re not sorry,” he growled, managing to sit against the wall behind him. He made sure to keep his accent hidden, as he always did when he spoke these days. His body felt oddly stiff, for being out cold for probably a few hours. “If you’d gone through what I had, you would have killed them all, too.”

“Perhaps you should share, then,” she suggested. “Then I could understand.”

“I won’t waste my breath,” Jack scoffed. “No one ever fucking cares.”

“That’s not necessarily true,” the woman tried to argue, but she closed her mouth when he glared icily at her.

“Every single shit-bag I’ve told ended up leaving me to die one way or another, so save it,” he spat, curling his lip. “I don’t fucking care to hear the speech on how some people care. I’ve been stabbed in the back too many times to try again.”

The woman’s gaze saddened at that, but she suddenly perked at the sound of footsteps approaching the wall next to her. A panel on there slid open, revealing a doorway, and a man walked in, his entire being practically screaming authority.

“Shixona, I’ll take over from here,” he said firmly, and her eyes widened in surprise.

“Mark, are you sure?” she frowned worriedly. However, Jack got the feeling she wasn’t worried about him hurting the man, Mark, but more about Mark hurting _Jack_. The idea had Jack putting his guard up in an instant.

“Positive,” he nodded, smiling slightly. Hesitantly, she passed him, the door sliding shut behind her. Once it was sealed, Mark sat down where Shixona had been standing, watching Jack with warmth in his brown eyes. That surprised Jack, confusing him because he hadn’t seen a look like that since…before the incident.

‘ _Has to be another trick,_ ’ he reasoned to himself.

“I know you won’t believe me, but I’m truly sorry about capturing you,” the man watching him said. “People were getting scared, and also angry since something hadn’t been done yet. But I was also curious to find out what was killing those hunters.”

“Well now you know, so let me go and keep them away from my area, and we’ll be fine,” Jack grumbled.

“I can’t do that…” Mark murmured sadly, his expression falling at Jack’s words. Jack took the pause to take in the man’s appearance. His raven hair fell in loose curls over his forehead, just shy of covering his eye, and his tan skin almost seemed to glow under the bright lights. Toned muscles were easily visible under his clothes, even with him wearing black dress pants, a white buttoned shirt, and a black jacket.

Then his reply hit.

“Why the fuck not?!” Jack demanded, baring his fangs at him.

“Because the people will be livid if I let you go after everything that’s happened,” he told him, though he didn’t appear pleased with his own answer.

“Who the hell are you, anyway?”

“My name is Mark Fischbach, leader of Forma City,” Mark introduced. “I had Shixona lead a hunting party to capture you, but neither of us expected her sedative to keep you unconscious for five days…”

“I was knocked out for five fucking days?! What the actual fuck!!” Jack snarled. “You’re insane!!” The man flinched at the insult, hurt.

“I want to earn your trust, whatever it takes,” he explained.

“You’re not making a good start at all.”

“How else would I have gotten you to listen?”

“Let me ask you this: How would you be any different? I’ve been betrayed and hurt more times than I care to admit, and it’s all shattered my trust completely! Nothing you do is gonna change that!!” Jack yelled, snorting out a puff of smoke in his anger.

Mark was quiet, seeming to take in what he’d been yelled at about, before pausing as he listened to something.

“Turn off the timer for the sedative, and take off his bonds,” he said suddenly. There were shouts of protest from the other side of the wall where the door was.

“You’re making a dumbass mistake,” Jack snorted, smirking wickedly.

“He won’t be able to kill me,” Mark stated confidently. “Drop the binding.”

‘ _Cocky-ass son of a bitch,_ ’ Jack thought irately, grinning nastily when the bindings around him loosened completely. Crouching down, he told Mark, “I’m going to make you suffer before I rip your throat out and watch the light fade from your eyes.”

And then he lunged.

Jack had his claws extended in front of him, poised to slash at Mark’s chest, the man himself standing calm and still. Jack was centimeters away from striking, when a deep sensation of distressed horror flooded him, making him recoil automatically and throw himself back against the far wall. He couldn’t move except to heave deep breaths, and it confused the hell out of him.

“What the fuck are you?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!” he screamed at him, anxiety and panic hitting him in swift bursts. He noticed his accent breaking through in his anger, making him snap his jaws shut, nostrils flaring with his heavy breathing.

“I’ll take responsibility for his care,” Mark called to the wall with the door instead, not answering Jack’s question. He could sense the unease from the people there, but he didn’t have time to question it. Mark grabbed him by the back of his neck, keeping him still, right as the door slid open again. Shixona was the first to approach, seeming to communicate silently to Mark.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll contact you as needed,” he assured her with a small smile, even as Jack struggled, growling and kicking. Once they passed everyone, Mark looked down at him, almost a command in his gaze, and Jack stopped squirming. But it wasn’t intentional.

‘ _How the fuck is he doin’ this?!_ ’ Jack panicked. This wasn’t natural. He couldn’t even get his body to work with him to struggle the entire trek to wherever they were going. His heart was racing a mile a minute the whole time, both from fear and adrenaline.

Upon arriving at a larger house than any Jack had ever seen, Mark set him on the floor as he locked the door behind them…with thick, reinforced steel plates sliding in place over the door. It was clear the whole house had them, too, lining the walls. The sound of the metal latching into place made Jack flinch harshly.

“We’re now sealed in here until you’re not a danger to everyone anymore and won’t try to escape at the first opportunity,” Mark explained, a hint of regret in his gaze.

“…You know, for someone trying to earn my trust, you’re doing horribly at it. Everything you’ve done so far has just drove your chances further into the ground,” Jack muttered, deep hurt obvious in his voice. Without another word, he left the room, going to be alone, away from his captor.

Faintly, he heard Mark’s footsteps slowly fading as he went upstairs, followed by a soft click from a door closing. Jack whimpered almost silently, wanting nothing more than to get the hell out. He began to look around the little area he’d gone to, seeking out some sort of hiding place to wallow in his misery, and spied a vent.

Quietly, he lifted the cover before crawling inside, and then curled up in a tight ball. Another whimper escaped him unbidden as tears silently trickled down his cheeks.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Jack had barely emerged from his place in the vent, only coming out to grab food from the fridge or cabinets before returning to the vent to eat in private and sleep. That was all he’d been doing since being imprisoned here. His energy was returning from what he’d expended in his fighting before, so he was trying to think of a way out. Mark hadn’t tried to talk to him or anything once, simply leaving him alone.

‘ _This vent **has** to lead somewhere, I know it,_’ he thought, beginning to move further in. It was night, based on the current lack of activity and noise from Mark around the house, so his chances were greater, if the vent led outside.

And sure enough, it did.

‘ _Oh, thank fuck!_ ’ A grin formed on his face upon feeling a faint breeze before making yet another turn. He instantly spotted the vent cover for outside, and, after pausing briefly to listen for danger, he kicked the vent cover off.

Lights began to flash as alarms blared as soon as the motion sensors detected it, but Jack wasted no time. He snapped his wings open before leaping up high, taking to the sky to return to the forest.

A sharp sound like a match being struck and hissing to life caught his attention, and he risked a glance back, only to curse irritably at the sight of missiles rocketing after him.

“For fuck’s sake, missiles? Really?!” he groaned. They appeared to be heat-seeking ones, too, following his path when he moved around. Jack gave an annoyed growl, then folded his wings back as he arced down into a nose dive. At the last second, he straightened out, flapping his wings a few times to gain altitude again as the missiles exploded on the ground.

Gunshots from turrets sounded around him as he raced along, darting around to avoid the bullets. They couldn’t pierce his armor, but his wings were at risk of that. Soon, the turrets stopped firing, only for flight-capable security bots to be deployed, all heading for Jack.

“Ohhh, fuck this,” Jack snarled, before letting some magic charge up, only to let out a blast of electricity all around him, shorting them out. Some of the ones that avoided it got closer, but were kicked away and used to propel Jack as he swiftly approached the city’s perimeter.

Right as he reached the very _cusp_ of freedom, Jack was slammed into, tackled by a black blur that wrapped around him tight, rendering him unable to move. He thrashed wildly, desperate to break free, but then his body traitorously locked up on him. In his sheer panic, Jack’s mind shut down, forcing him into unconscious.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Consciousness returned to Jack with a struggle, his surroundings almost silent except for one person’s breathing, and the scent he caught when he inhaled deeply upon waking was Mark’s. With a quiet groan, his eyes flickered open, and he saw the man himself watching him with a sad, worried expression. He was seated on a chair by the bed Jack was lying on in a bedroom.

The realization that Jack was indeed truly stuck here with no chance at escape struck him hard, a harsh ripple of emotion coursing through him, making him turn away so he wouldn’t have to look at Mark. Tears threatened to escape him, the unwelcome burn a painful reminder of what he’d endured before.

“Leave me alone, Mark…” he whispered brokenly, his accent obvious when he said the name. He heard rustling as the man stood, and he moved into Jack’s line of vision, making Jack look at him instinctively…before shifting into his mirror image, only black instead of silver.

Something indescribable jolts through Jack, his eyes snapping wide open. This could only mean one thing: Mark is his soulmate. Soulmates can only recognize each other in their shifted forms, which meant Mark already knew Jack was his. This was why Mark had been so certain that Jack wouldn’t be able to kill him; he couldn’t. Their bond wouldn’t let him, despite Jack not having recognized it yet.

He continued to stare at Mark, horror now flooding him as he comprehended that he would never be able to leave now, even if an easy, open opportunity presented itself. Their bond won’t allow them to part like that. And it hurt horribly, knowing he was stuck here now.

The tears finally flowed, a whimper escaping him, and he curled in on himself, beginning to finally cry, sobs wrenching themselves painfully from his chest and throat. Jack wanted to badly to hate Mark for this, for ever coming into his life, especially the way he had, and now for being the reason he can never leave. However, he had to fight the desire for contact from his soulmate that his body screamed for.

Mark wrapped himself around Jack, pressing and nuzzling against him soothingly. A low, comforting rumble sounded from his chest, even as Jack cried harder, unable to push him away. He sobbed and cried his heart out, only quieting when he became too tired, too emotionally drained. His cries became whimpers, his sobs changed to hiccups, and eventually he fell asleep.

Hunger woke him later, his stomach growling and cramping in protest of having been denied food for too long. Jack shifted in place, whining out of discomfort, and quickly realized he’d been sleeping in Mark’s lap, based on the feeling under him and the man’s warm scent flooding his nostrils.

Looking up, he saw Mark was watching him, a faint smile curving his lips in amusement at Jack’s whine. The raven reached over to the nightstand and grabbed something, then showing Jack.

“I grabbed a few things to eat for when you woke up,” he explained softly. Jack slowly pushed himself into sitting up, moving to sit back on his haunches, and willingly ate what he was offered, a cookie. He couldn’t help the pleased sound he made at the taste, ducking his head at Mark’s chuckle in response.

“I haven’t eaten anythin’ other than raw meat and fruit in nine years, shut up,” he grumbled. Mark’s gaze saddened at the words, and he looked at Jack seriously.

“I’m sure you’re nowhere near comfortable with this, but… Can you shift back? I want to see _you_ ,” he murmured. Although hesitant, Jack nodded, knowing Mark would see him in human form eventually, anyway.

Jack shifted back after half a minute, moving so he was cross-legged in front of Mark on the bed. He was relieved to see his green bangs, having dyed his hair about two weeks or so before the incident, but he’d definitely grown since then, his body physically matured. As he rested his hands on his thighs, he became acutely aware that he was completely nude, having ditched his clothes back then since he’d had no intention of ever shifting back.

Mark chuckled, handing him a throw blanket to cover himself with, and Jack didn’t wait, covering his lap with it. The green-haired man then moved to lie down again, resting his head in Mark’s lap with the throw blanket covering his lower half. Jack shivered when he felt his soulmate’s fingers lightly trace his spine.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t show you sooner…” Mark apologized. “When I saw you after they brought you back, I knew you were my soulmate. I wanted to try and calm you down beforehand once you woke up, but when you expressed how much you’d been hurt, I didn’t want to cause you further emotional whiplash. Hence my decision to bring you home.”

“You confused the shit out of me, and it terrified me because I’d never had that before…” Jack admitted. He couldn’t hide his accent now that he was human again, but at this point, it didn’t matter.

“I’m so sorry…” the raven whispered. “And when you tried to escape, I had no choice but to bring you back myself. I felt horrible and it tore at me when you freaked out because I’d caught you…”

The green-haired man bit his lip, and he knew that if the roles had been reversed, he’d have done the same thing. Looking up at Mark, he asked, “You don’t even know my name yet, do you?”

“No, actually,” Mark chuckled. “You never told me.”

“My…my birthname is Seán, but…I gave it up after what happened… I just go by Jack now,” Jack told him quietly.

“Can…can you tell me what happened to hurt you so much?” the raven inquired gently. Jack shifted in place so he was staring at the wall, placing a hand on Mark’s knee before sharing his story.

“It happened nine years ago, when I was 16. I had gained my shifted form three years prior, and everyone in the village was excited, since dragons are so rare. They praised me, sayin’ I would be so capable of so much, and I was eager to learn about usin’ my form,” he began. “But in fall when I was 16, hunters attacked the village, tryin’ to capture me. They killed everyone in their way without hesitation, and mah family tried to fend them off from gettin’ me…” He swallowed thickly, tears welling up in his eyes as the memories flooded him.

“Ma was the last one I saw them kill, and she yelled for me ta run, ta escape with my life, and I did. I ran away, unable ta do anythin’ but save mahself…” A whimper escaped him, but he continued. “They destroyed mah whole village, and I was too weak, too inexperienced with mah form to defend or save anyone… Once it was over, I buried those I could find, and decided to give up mah life as a human, and live out the rest of my life in mah form. I trained myself, taught myself how to hunt and fight, how to control my magic, everythin’. Then I went to try and get help from others to get my revenge.

“Every single person I went to for it expressed sympathy, we would make a deal, and go to attack hunters, but then they would leave me to fend for myself barely a minute in. I always managed to get away, but I was left to die more often than not.” Squeezing his eyes shut tight, Jack sobbed before choking out, “I did it for too long, and that’s why I can’t trust anyone. They all shattered it to nothin’…”

Mark lifted Jack up to hold him close, hugging him tightly and rubbing his back soothingly. He gently shushed Jack, that same, soft rumble he made earlier vibrating through Jack and helping to calm him. The smaller man was able to calm down easier this time, focusing on Mark’s warmth as he rubbed his back, and the rumble he was making in his chest.

He settled against his soulmate, giving a quiet hum as he pressed his ear against Mark’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“Jack, nothing I can say will ever express how sorry I am for what you had to go through. I think they might have been trying to capture you for me, since I was 17 at the time and about to come into leadership. They might have thought I’d pay them well if you were my soulmate, but they never, _ever_ should have done what they did,” the raven murmured, rage underlying his tone. “I understand your hatred for the hunters completely now.” He then nuzzled against Jack’s dyed locks, kissing the top of his head.

Jack blushed at the affection, hiding his face in Mark’s chest in embarrassment. But Mark didn’t let up.

“You’re so gorgeous, and I’m beyond ecstatic you’re my soulmate,” he praised. “Anyone would be so fucking lucky to have you, and you’re so amazing. I want to be there for you, be there with every step you take in life from here on out, by your side. I’ll keep you safe, protect you with everything I have, and take care of you and spoil you rotten like you deserve.”

A whine slips out unbidden at the words, and Jack can feel his face is burning. He peeks up at Mark, and the sight of his big blue eyes makes Mark’s heart stop for a few seconds.

“I believe you…” he whispered, but then confessed, “I don’t actually know completely how the soulmate bond works… I knew some of it from my parents before…ya know…but I didn’t get to learn anythin’ else after.”

“It’s okay,” Mark assured him kindly, kissing his forehead. “Our bond allows us to know the other’s rough whereabouts, first off. It’s how I knew how to find you when you took off earlier. We’ll also be able to feel each other’s emotions, and figure out each other’s needs.” A small smirk curved his lips as he continued. “In about three months, you’ll go into a faux heat, and we’ll mark each other during it, further cementing our bond.” Jack’s face pinkened at the information. “And once it’s been six months since our bond has been realized by both of us, you’ll have a true heat, where you’ll be able to conceive.”

“H-how do you know I-I’ll be the one t-to conceive?” Jack stuttered out, his face completely red by now.

“It’s how we’re born,” his soulmate chuckled, kissing his forehead again. “I’ve always been dominant, more alpha-like growing up. You have a bit of a feminine shape, and hourglass-shaped hips, which is a big identifier for the capability to conceive.”

The smaller man was quiet, digesting that information, simply resting against Mark.

“I love your accent, by the way. It’s adorable,” the raven commented suddenly. “No one here has an Irish accent. Why’d you hide it like that before?”

“Didn’t want anyone to figure out I was the one who escaped back then,” Jack replied. “I didn’t want to be recognized at all, which was also part of why I stayed shifted. I’d dyed my hair a couple of weeks before the incident, and green hair isn’t exactly natural.”

“Well, I love it. Makes you even more unique,” Mark smiled.

“My accent would slip through whenever I got really pissed off, though.”

“I noticed when we were at the holding center,” the larger man laughed.

“But I only ever noticed the other time it came out is when I said your name earlier. I wasn’t pissed, just really upset, but I guess it’s because you’re my soulmate,” Jack told him.

They were quiet for a while, just sitting there, Jack curled against Mark, when the green-haired man spoke up again.

“I know I said before that you would never earn my trust, and it’s beyond repair, but now…you’re already helpin’ me. Thank you,” he whispered, nuzzling Mark’s chest.

“You’re welcome, Jackaboy,” the raven murmured, tilting his chin up to look at him. “I love you.”

A jolt of emotion lanced through Jack at the words, and he smiled shakily, answering, “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there’s so much that happened in this chapter, but I have no patience whatsoever sometimes.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona and the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack woke up slowly, feeling comfortable and warm. And, most importantly, he felt _safe_. As he became more aware, he realized Mark’s arm was wrapped around his waist, holding him close. It was how they’d fallen asleep, Jack having borrowed a pair of Mark’s underwear and a shirt, since the pants were too big. The smaller man relaxed again, allowing himself to drift back to sleep easily.

When he woke again, it was to Mark talking quietly off to the side. Jack listened quietly, curious.

“Knowing what you do now, I’d like to think you’ll both understand and be willing to share your story, too,” he murmured. When there was quiet, Jack realized he was on the phone. “…I know, but it’s only fair. Especially after everything that’s happened in such a short time. …All right, just call when you get here.” There was a small beep as he hung up, and Jack pushed up to look at his soulmate.

“Who was that?” the green-haired man asked, sitting up.

“Shixona,” Mark answered, going to him when Jack tensed sharply. “You have to trust me, Jack, she’s a good person. She was only following orders. If she hadn’t gone with, they would have hurt you instead.”

“…” Jack bit his lip worriedly, leaning into the larger man’s side as he wrapped an arm around him.

“I shared your history with her so she’d understand why you were doing what you were and why you don’t trust,” Mark murmured. “She’s coming over to check in, and to share her own history. She’d understand as well as I do, believe me.”

“…I dun wanna be seen like this by anyone but you,” the smaller man mumbled. “Just…makes me feel vulnerable.”

“It’s okay, I promise,” the raven soothed, kissing his temple. Jack relaxed a little from the affection, glad he wouldn’t be alone. “So, why did you choose Jack as your name after what happened?”

“Huh?”

“Trying to distract you from thinking too much.”

“Oh…” Jack uttered, surprised, before smiling slightly. “It was a nickname only my family called me, common back in Ireland. They’d come to the village before me and two of my siblings were born, and despite no one from Ireland bein’ there, they made sure to help us develop the accent.” He chuckled, but then sobered. “After the incident, I took Jack as my only name also because it was kind of…a nod to bein’ a jack of all trades. Considerin’ we can do so much, I thought it was fittin’.”

“Gotta agree with you there,” Mark grinned, nuzzling into his hair. “Let’s get some breakfast, kay? It’s been a while since you ate enough.”

“Good plan,” Jack agreed, grimacing when his stomach audibly protested a lack of food.

They went down to the kitchen, and Jack merely watched as Mark went about making something. He couldn’t tell what, since he hadn’t eaten actual cooked meals in so long, but it certainly smelled delicious. Finally, his curiosity got the better of him.

“What’re you makin’?”

“Omelets with ham and cheese,” Mark replied. “You ever have one before?”

“I don’t think so. If I have, it’s been fuckin’ ages,” Jack shrugged, humming contently at the aroma.

“Well, I can guarantee you’ll love my cooking here,” the larger man grinned. Then he added as an afterthought, “Though Shixona’s got some unique dishes of her own. Inari sushi’s her main favorite dish.”

“Never heard of sushi. What is it?”

“I’ll let her explain,” Mark laughed, clicking the burner off and sliding their omelets onto two separate plates. “She’ll be sure to ‘educate’ you.”

“Should I be scared?” Jack frowned, quirking a brow.

“Nah, she’ll just be eager to make sure to find a kind you like,” his soulmate assured him, setting his plate before him. “Remember how to use utensils?”

“Yep. I remember a good amount of how-to kinda shite, but some’s a bit fuzzy,” the green-haired man nodded, picking up his fork. The first bite of his omelet had him moaning at the taste, and he practically inhaled it.

“…I think Shixona’s gonna have a blast spoiling you with her cooking,” Mark commented with a smirk, only halfway through his omelet. “I hope you like fish.”

“It’s been one of my more common hunts,” Jack told him. “Well, catchin’ ‘em, anyway. My hollow was over a lake, in the rock wall. Used my magic to carve it out myself, and make it comfortable.”

“Really? That’s cool! I don’t often get a chance to use my magic, to be honest. I can’t leave the city,” his soulmate sighed. “I’m bound to it because I’m the leader. The boundaries would prevent me from leaving with a barrier.”

“That’s so fuckin’ stupid!” the smaller man protested. “Yeh should be able ta enjoy the forest like anyone else.”

“I have a massive garden nearby, so I get some exposure with that, but I know it’s not the same,” Mark shrugged. He looked to the door when his phone started ringing, and he answered it. “Shixona, you can come in. We’re in the kitchen.”

“Be right in,” her voice replied, and Mark hung up. Jack was quick to shift, darting to Mark and curling around his shoulders. He was tense as he heard Shixona come into the house, subconsciously digging his claws lightly into Mark’s shoulders.

“Easy, Jack. You’re safe,” the raven murmured, placing a hand on his claws. Jack loosened his grip, but hunkered down further against him.

“Good Morning, Mark,” Shixona greeted as she rounded the corner. “Good Morning, Jack.”

“Morning,” Mark nodded. “Everything okay by now?”

“Yeah, just ended up hearing the bitching from the engineers about their precious security bots being trashed,” she grumbled. “Those things are pointless, in my opinion. People like us can get past them way too easily, as proven yesterday. Not all, but some. I honestly don’t know why they even fucking bother.”

“It’s something to help the people feel safer and more secure, so let them,” Mark shrugged.

“Still, I couldn’t get away from it…” she whined, plopping down on a bar stool. Finally sitting up, she crossed her left leg over her right, and focused fully on the two in front of her.

“I was tryin’ ta get away, can’t blame me…” Jack muttered.

“Not mad at you, believe me,” the brunette assured him. “If they didn’t bother wasting their time with those stupid bots, then they wouldn’t be whining now.”

“That bad, huh?” Mark questioned.

“Their reports stated shit about gouges in the steel and electric frying the circuits, if that’s any indicator. It repeated so much that I skimmed over most of it.”

“Dammit, that’s gonna suck to deal with later…”

“Already dealt with, just had to pay compensation,” Shixona replied. Before Mark could say anything, she added, “Remember, it’s my job to help with yours.”

“Right… Thanks anyway.”

“Anytime.”

“So…”

“Yes, right…” the kitsune murmured, lowering her gaze. After a few moments, she looked up again to focus directly on Jack, and despite how he wanted to look away, he held her gaze. “I want to start with an apology, but after how that went last time, let me start by telling you my own story.

“I was born in Japan a little over 800 years ago. That’s why I have my nine tails. Kitsune don’t start with nine; we’re born with one and gain another every century until we get nine. Back in Japan, my parents were a gay couple, my dad having turned into a woman to conceive with my father. Father was from America, and I get a lot of my physical traits from him. Soulmates weren’t nearly as common back then, sadly, but I found mine when I was around 600 years old. His name was Jin.” She gained a fond smile at the mention of her soulmate.

“He was very somber and stone-faced to everyone but me. When it was just the two of us, he would open up more. Not too much, that was just how he was, but it made me happy. There were no faux heats then, let alone full heats, so I never had one. We’d been together for about a century when we discussed possibly having a child. But then there was a massacre.” Her expression became melancholic before she continued.

“Foreigners, ones from Russia, attacked and destroyed several of the surrounding villages. Jin and I were guardians to some of these, residing in a temple with a shrine for offerings that we would accept in exchange for protection. We were angered by these losses, and made to strike back, to end the destruction. However, we were outmatched. The army was much larger than we’d thought, and we struggled to stop them. They…they killed Jin when he tried to protect me…” Her voice had dropped to a broken whisper at this point.

“In my rage, I killed them all, slaughtering them and burning their remains to nothing with my foxfire, and left the area, not wanting to remain in the place I’d lost Jin. It hurt too much, and I felt like my heart and soul had been ripped in two. I abandoned my home in Japan, and came to America, wandering for years without a goal or purpose until I arrived in Forma City.

“Mark’s family was still in leadership at that time, and Mark himself was just an infant. His family was losing their strength, and their health was waning, and they were worried about what would happen. I happened to overhear the conversation, and offered my services as his caretaker, promising I would care for him and guide him to be a good leader, and then step down to be his second-in-command when he came of age. It turned out to be the best thing I could have done.

“Raising Mark was the chance I didn’t get to be a mother, in a way. I had my setbacks, like any parent, but in the end, I think I did pretty damn good.” She smiled slightly at Mark as she finished.

“Of course you did,” the raven snorted in amusement. “I’d be pissed if anyone said otherwise.”

“Everyone judges others’ parenting skills, so hey, someone might,” she smirked. Her expression sobered as she returned her attention to Jack. “So, now that you know my past and what I endured, I want to apologize properly for how we met and what followed. I’m truly sorry for everything. Do you accept my apology, Jack?”

Having watched her shifts in behavior reflecting her emotions as she spoke before, each one as genuine as the last, Jack knew she would understand his pain and feelings of loss more than anyone he’d met here so far. So, he nodded, saying, “Apology accepted, Shixona.”

“Thank you, it means a lot,” she smiled warmly. “Please feel free to come to me if you want or need to. I’ll make myself available.”

“I wouldn’t be pullin’ you from yer work or nothin’?” Jack frowned.

“Please, they know I make my own rules unless Mark says otherwise,” she giggled. “And that’s not too often.”

“Well, Jack’s gonna be another one for you to spoil, Shix,” Mark chuckled. “He’s never had sushi.”

“What?!” she yelped. “Okay, that needs to change right away!” Getting up, she said, “I’ll be back, I’m gonna get some supplies! Just wait here!” And then she took out, the door slamming shut in her wake.

“…Are you sure I shouldn’t be afraid?” Jack questioned, moving to sit at the bar again and shifting back.

“She just gets overly excited to have people try her sushi and love it, that’s all,” the raven laughed. “You’ll just end up having amazing food, in summary. Not just sushi. She’ll find things you like and make them often, if she has her way.”

“Guess we’ll see how that pans out.”

Mark just laughed lightly as he stood up and went to clean the mess from breakfast. As he started washing the dishes, he asked, “So, you got pretty good with electricity, huh?”

“All the elements, yeh, but I prefer to use electricity when I need to use magic,” the green-haired man nodded. “It was the one I liked to experiment the most with after the incident. It rains a lot near my old village, and thunderstorms were almost as frequent. That helped me to get practice.”

“For me, it was more the basic elements with nature, fire, and water,” the larger man told him. “Again, in the garden, using fire to burn some plants, water to douse the flames, and nature to restore them again.”

“Interestin’, I’ll be honest. I used nature to maintain a dragon fruit tree in my hollow, and the fruit always tasted perfect,” Jack smiled. “Please tell me you have a dragon fruit tree here.”

“Several in the garden, duh,” Mark grinned. He finished drying and putting away the last of the dishes as the front door opened again, startling Jack into shifting and jumping onto Mark’s shoulders again.

“Oh, I am SO glad there’s a fish market close to here,” Shixona sighed in relief as she walked into the kitchen. “And since I keep the utensils and such to make sushi here as well, this’ll be easy.”

“You’ll be busy for a bit then, huh?” Mark smirked.

“Considering I have to make everything homemade, yes. Go keep yourselves occupied, and I’ll holler when it’s ready,” the brunette instructed, setting a couple of bags on the counter. Mark merely chuckled as he headed back upstairs to his bedroom. Once the door was shut behind them, Jack hopped back down and shifted back again.

“Maybe I should get some measurements on you, that way I can get proper-fitting clothes made for you,” the raven murmured thoughtfully. “Otherwise, you’ll be stuck wearing my clothes, and we already know they’re a bit big on you.” Jack blushed a bit, and even though he enjoyed having Mark’s warm, comforting scent of warm cinnamon and spices on him from wearing his clothes, he knew the other was right.

“What do I need to do?” he asked, watching his soulmate grab a long strip—a tape measure, he realized.

“Stand up on here and just position as I tell you to,” Mark replied, pulling out a step-stool. Jack did so, moving when asked to and such. Heat flooded his face when the larger man ran the tape measure up along his inner thigh to his groin, but he kept still. Finally, Mark stepped back, writing down the last of Jack’s measurements on his notepad.

“So…now what?” Jack asked, stepping down from the stool.

“We’ll pick out some clothes for you,” the raven chuckled. He moved to sit on the bed, picking up what looked like another notepad, but it was more solid and silver. Jack curled up against him as Mark laid back, watching him tap and swipe on the surface of the thing.

“What is this thing?” he frowned.

“It’s an iPad. I’m taking a safe guess that your village didn’t have a lot of tech, huh?” Mark said, glancing over to him.

“Just the bare minimum for us to be comfortable enough,” Jack shrugged. “Otherwise, we farmed and hunted and shit like that. It was a good enough livin’ to get by. I only know what I do about the little tech I do here from overhearin’ hunters when I went after them. And matchin’ what I heard to some of the stuff I’ve seen here so far.”

“Well, you’ll get familiar enough with things here. You seem like a quick learner,” his soulmate smiled. “Now, what looks interesting to you on here?”

“Considerin’ I haven’t worn anythin’ more than basic pants and shirts growin’ up, I don’t have a fuckin’ clue where to start,” the smaller man admitted.

Mark gave him a sympathetic look, before suggesting, “How about you go watch Shixona? I’m sure she’d enjoy getting to know you better. You know she’s a good person, based on earlier.”

“But…” Jack protested weakly, hesitant. “Aren’t you gonna be down there, too, Mark?”

“I’ll come down in a bit, but take some one-on-one time. It’ll mean more to her than you know.”

“What do you mean?”

“Shixona… She’s a powerful kitsune, having all nine tails. And having lost her soulmate, no one can court her or anything,” Mark sighed. “But because she’s a woman, at first glance, many people doubt her and her capabilities. No one approaches her unless it’s related to her job. They also accuse her of worming her way in since she’s from Japan and hadn’t been in Forma City for even a year when she took on my care. My parents weren’t fools. They knew she was a good person with honest intentions. Otherwise, they never would have allowed it. So, for you to go to her and have a little bonding time would mean a lot to her. She could really use another friend besides me and the few friends I have.”

“…” Jack bit his lip, nervous, before nodding. “Should I stay in human form?”

“I would recommend it, yeah. She’ll know it’s you by your scent,” the raven assured him with a smile. “I’ll come down and join you guys when I’m done with this. Take the throw blanket on here, too, if you want. My scent will help keep you calm.”

“…Thank you, Mark,” the green-haired man whispered, climbing off the bed and taking the throw blanket with him.

Wrapping it around his shoulders, Jack quietly padded out of the bedroom and downstairs, hearing Shixona working away in the kitchen to some music. He didn’t recognize it, but considering he’d not been exposed to much, that wasn’t surprising. Pausing at the bottom of the stairs, he hesitated on coming out into view, still nervous.

“Jack, you can come out. I won’t bite, ya know,” the kitsune’s voice called kindly. “Come keep me company.” His blue eyes widened in surprise, but he should have known she’d detect him.

Stepping out of the hall and into the kitchen, Jack took a seat at the bar, the blanket draped over his shoulders. “Sorry, didn’t mean ta sneak or nothin’…” he murmured.

“Don’t sweat it. I understand the hesitance still,” she assured him, before turning around to face him. Her brown eyes widened in pleasant surprise, and she grinned. “Oh my god, Mark got so lucky with you. You’re downright adorable.”

Jack flushed brightly, embarrassed by the praise, looking down at his lap.

“And shy to boot. Too cute~” the brunette giggled, before grabbing something and setting it on a plate in front of him. “Have some to tide you over while we talk, kay? It’s some Inari sushi. My absolute favorite. A favorite for kitsune in general, but hey.”

The green-haired man looked down at what she’d set before him, inhaling the scent curiously. It smelled tasty and warm, definitely savory, and a little like hot oil. He picked one up and took a bite, and was immediately happy with the taste.

“Holy shit, that’s delicious!” he smiled.

“Good to know my cooking still impresses others~” she laughed. “Just cooking the parts for some of the rest, but most of the ingredients are raw. I’d like to guess you’re good with fish, right?”

“My hollow was in the rock face over a lake, so yeah,” Jack answered, popping the rest of the piece of Inari in his mouth. “Fish was usually my breakfast. Lots of larger fish in that lake.”

“Oooh, sounds awesome!” the brunette smiled brightly. “Haven’t gotten to go fishing in a while, unfortunately. And fresh fish is the best for sushi and other fish dishes.”

“I’d show ya if I could sometime…” the smaller man sighed. “But I can’t leave Mark…”

“Technically you can,” Shixona corrected. At his surprised look, she explained, “You wouldn’t be leaving forever like you wanted initially. He got you back himself when you tried to escape because he can’t leave the city, and he wouldn’t have been able to pursue you if you’d gotten through the border. And I’m sure I could convince him to let you take me, since I’d be going with. You’d be safer with me than anyone else besides Mark himself.”

“You think he’d be open to it?” Jack questioned.

“With a little convincing from me, yes,” she chuckled. “Even though I raised him and he’s the leader, it’s his word over mine. But I’ve been able to make some convincing arguments with him.”

“That’d be nice… I just wish he could come with… He’d probably love seein’ it…”

“…Actually, I think I can help with that,” the kitsune hummed. Turning off the burner for the stove and setting the pan on it aside, she leaned on her forearms on the bar counter. Smiling warmly at Jack, she said, “One of the perks of being a fully-developed kitsune is that I can make a small…viewing portal with my foxfire. Mark already has a mirror in his room. It’ll be easy for me to connect the viewing portal to that from where we’re at. On my end, I can form it from thin air, but it would have to connect to a reflective surface for the other side. We’ll just surprise him with that part, though~”

“That’d be really nice, actually,” Jack murmured, excitement starting to form in him. “It’ll also help in about a year when I go visit my old village…”

“…You visit their graves each year on the anniversary, don’t you?” Shixona inquired, her gaze softening. At his nod, she said, “Then all the more reason to convince him sooner. He knows damn well that you won’t stay away when we go, so there’s no risk of you leaving for good. Is there a certain season you’d want to go out there?”

“They’re each beautiful in their own way, so…maybe once each season?” the green-haired man suggested.

“I like that plan,” the brunette grinned. Pushing off the counter, she began grabbing the ingredients and supplies to make the different kinds of sushi. As she began to roll up and arrange them, she said, “I’ll talk to Mark about going there in a few days’ time. Autumn is going to chill down to winter’s cold soon, and seeing the leaves while they’re still changing is exciting.”

“Talk to me about going where?” Mark’s voice inquired curiously as he came downstairs.

“About going with Jack out to his old hollow and fish at the lake,” the kitsune answered simply. Mark tensed sharply at that, and Jack felt his anxiety spike abruptly in alarm in response.

“Are you serious?” he growled out, and on instinct, Jack slid off the bar stool, moving to put some space between them.

“Don’t you dare start that with me, Mark,” Shixona warned, setting down what she’d been holding.

“The risk is too high that something will happen!” the raven yelled, glaring at her.

“And you know damn well he’d be safer with me than anyone else, unless you could go,” she replied coolly, and she slowly moved to stand in front of Jack protectively, the smaller man bracing himself against the wall with his knees drawn to his chest. Her tails appeared as she stared her leader right in the eye.

“You can’t—” he started to snap back, but she quickly cut him off.

“I can, and you need to understand that the forest was his life,” the kitsune spat, her tails snapping at the air in agitation. “You’ve lived here all your life, and never had to change your lifestyle so suddenly like him. You haven’t lost everything you knew like him, and then be prevented from visiting like you’re trying to!” Inhaling deeply, she added in a steely voice, “Before you make any rash decisions, think about how it will affect your soulmate and his _trust_ in you.”

Mark visibly deflated at her last statement, and the emphasis she had put on the word “trust”, and his expression became horrified. His focus switched to Jack, who wrapped his arms around his legs, watching him warily under his bangs. The larger man gained an ashamed look, lowering his gaze to the carpet miserably.

“I’m sorry, Jack… I—I just want to keep you safe… I wouldn’t be able to take it if I lost you…” Mark choked out, squeezing his eyes shut as a few tears escaped. Jack felt the distress in his soulmate’s heart almost like it was his own, a whine slipping out unbidden in response. He jumped a little in surprise when he felt one of Shixona’s tails nudge him away from the wall and to the raven.

“Go on, it’s okay,” she whispered with a small smile. “He recognized his mistake. It’s okay.”

The green-haired man worried his bottom lip with his teeth as he inched closer to Mark, before wrapping his arms around him. At first, his soulmate stiffened in shock, but then he enveloped Jack in a tight hug in return, a sob wrenching its way from his chest as he buried his face in the crook of Jack’s neck.

“I love you, Mark,” the smaller man mumbled into the tan skin of Mark’s shoulder. Mark tightened his grip briefly, kissing Jack’s neck softly. The contact drew a shiver up Jack’s spine, but he relaxed in his soulmate’s embrace.

“Come on, boys, let’s have some sushi, kay?” Shixona’s voice piped up from the kitchen, her tails waving happily as she watched them. “Then you can rest.”

As the two men sat at the bar, thoroughly enjoying the kitsune’s cooking, Mark thanked her quietly, acknowledging she was right and he didn’t want to control Jack like that. She merely smirked and flicked his forehead, replying cheekily that she’ll gladly remind him of how to be with his soulmate when necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's Shixona's redemption for everyone who might have been pissed off for her subduing Jack as she did in the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a quick few explanations before you start. I know Jack seems like he’s becoming too trusting too quickly from how I started him in this fic, but it’s because his bond as Mark’s soulmate is influencing that. It’s basically impossible for a soulmate pair to not trust each other at all. They need to have that in the bond, so once both parties have realized the bond, it provides a strong influence. So, that also affects how Jack sees others, in a way. Mark trusts Shixona so wholeheartedly and knows her so well that Jack can feel that. It also helps that Jack and Shixona understand each other’s backgrounds, both having experienced that immense loss. I can add in explanations in future notes if there are questions, but nothing that spoils the plot.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona and the story.

It was later in the evening, the sun having set before Shixona left and returned home, pleased by Jack’s praise for her sushi. He’d loved each kind, and she promised to introduce him to different dishes and such in the future. She’d calmed substantially from her argument with Mark, knowing he’d understood his mistake and was trying to fix it.

The man himself was in the shower at the moment, taking his turn after Jack had, the latter having not properly cleaned himself in a long time since he’d only utilized the lake while alone. The green-haired man was sitting in the bay window on the cushions lining it, arms wrapped around his legs as he gazed out at the full moon. He inhaled deeply, taking in his soulmate’s increasingly familiar scent from the clean clothes he now wore, a pair of boxer shorts and a red plaid flannel shirt Mark had insisted upon.

Jack couldn’t help but ponder over learning how Mark can’t leave the city because of a barrier keeping him in since he’s the leader. It saddened him, since he wanted to show the raven so much out there, and although Shixona’s portal idea was good, it was better in-person. He considered asking her about a portal to let Mark through, hoping there was something that could be done.

Mark emerged from the bathroom, having finished drying and getting dressed for the night. He almost called out to Jack, but he stopped, seeing him in the bay window watching the moon. He took the time to take in the sight.

Jack’s pale skin practically glowed in the moonlight, giving him an almost ethereal appearance, and his crystalline blue eyes shone in the glass’s reflection as he stared out the window. His green-dyed locks make him all that much more unique, and the color suited him well.

His heart ached at his soulmate’s immense beauty, and Mark found himself thinking once again that he was incredibly fortunate to have such a gorgeous individual as his. And there was so much more to him that the raven wanted to learn and bring out, and he really was looking forward to caring for and spoiling him.

“Hey,” he murmured, going over and gently wrapping his arms around him. Kissing his temple, he asked against the skin there, “What’re you thinking about?”

“Not much,” Jack replied, smiling slightly at him. His gaze warmed when he noticed Mark’s scent. “You smell really good. What’d you do?”

“I used cologne. It’s a spray that makes men smell good to others sometimes, depending,” the larger man explained. “Thought you might like it.”

“You thought right,” the green-haired man chuckled. He leaned into Mark’s hold, yawning widely. “I feel so drained…”

“It’s been a lot of stress on you the past couple of weeks, so I’m not too surprised,” Mark hummed, scooping him up bridal-style. “Let’s get some sleep, Jackaboy.”

“How come you call me that…?” Jack inquired tiredly, snuggling close.

“It suits you. You’re adorable, and it fits how cute you are,” his soulmate cooed, kissing his forehead as he laid him down in bed. He chuckled at Jack’s shy blush. “What is it?”

“Shixona called me cute earlier, too…” he mumbled, embarrassed.

“Can’t argue that one,” Mark grinned, lying down with him and holding him close. He knew Shixona was speaking from a mother’s perspective about Jack, and she’d quickly taken a shine to him. “She really likes you as a person, ya know.”

“…Really?” Jack uttered, blinking in surprise.

“Yup. I haven’t seen her take to someone so easily like that before,” the raven confirmed. In the back of his mind, he wondered if it was because Jack is his soulmate or something else, and made a mental note to ask her about it later. “Let’s get some shuteye, kay?”

“Kay…” the smaller man agreed, cuddling closer. “G’night, Mark… Love you…”

“Goodnight, Jack. Love you, too,” Mark whispered, falling asleep quickly to his soulmate’s presence and his scent of vanilla and honey filling his senses.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

In the morning, Shixona joined them again, and was cooking them Japanese-style omelets while Mark sipped at some coffee. Jack was taking longer to wake up enough to join them without stumbling, but eventually padded into the kitchen, yawning widely.

“Morning, Jack~” the kitsune greeted kindly, looking at him with a smile. However, she paused, blinked once, and promptly started laughing. “Mark, really?”

“What?” Jack frowned, confused.

“He gave you his ‘lucky flannel’ to wear, and it’s his favorite shirt. Also the one he’s basically most-recognized with when he wears it out,” Shixona explained with a giggle, making the raven blush brightly. “The fact that he had you wear it means if anyone sees you, they’ll automatically know you’re his.”

“Oh, so _that’s_ why you insisted I wear it,” the green-haired man smirked, looking at his soulmate.

“I’m sure there’s more to it,” the brunette snickered, and Mark whined, hiding his face in his arms on the bar counter. Looking back to Jack, she said, “You wearing something of his like that is also a turn-on for him~”

“ _Shix!_ ” the larger man exclaimed, pouting.

“He’d have found out eventually~!” Shixona replied with a grin. As Jack took a seat at the bar, she stage-whispered to him, “One of the perks of being the one who raised this goober is knowing him so well.” Jack laughed as he agreed, accepting the cup she set before him.

“God, I haven’t had coffee since I was 15…” he groaned, taking a sip. “And this is _way_ better than what the village had.”

“What was it like, growing up in your village?” Mark inquired, genuinely curious. “I wanna know about your past.”

“It wasn’t too excitin’, I’ll be honest…” Jack mumbled, fidgeting a little.

“I don’t care. It was part of your life, and I want to know about it,” his soulmate smiled. The green-haired man couldn’t resist him, and caved at that.

“I was the youngest of five kids, and grew up with two older brothers and sisters each,” he began. “My two oldest siblings were born in Ireland before my family moved to the village, so I was closer to the other two growin’ up since we didn’t know firsthand how Ireland was. I had some good friends in the village, though. Robin was a close friend, as were Felix and Marzia. They were all Swedish, and Felix and Marzia were soulmates. They realized it within a couple of weeks after gainin’ their forms.”

“What were they?” Shixona asked as she scooped their omelets out of the pan and onto two plates.

“Forest nymphs,” Jack answered, pausing to eat. “In fact, that’s how I got my green hair. Marzia did it. And holy fuck, that’s amazin’!!”

“Good to know~”

“How come you had that done?” Mark questioned.

“I started goin’ grey at 15, stupidly enough, and even though it wasn’t noticeable unless I was in the sunlight, I hated it. I talked to Marzia about it ‘cause I knew Felix would’ve dicked me over and done a horrible shade of it, and even though she wasn’t sure if the color would fade or not, she did it. Seems it hasn’t faded though, which is good, ‘cause I like the shade.”

“I love it. It really suits you,” the raven murmured with an affectionate grin. “What was it before?”

“Brown. I’d have kept the brown had I not started goin’ grey, to be honest.” The smaller man’s expression became thoughtful at that point as he continued to eat. “Actually, I remember Felix sometimes teasin’ me about bein’ the bearin’ one whenever I found my soulmate. Back then, I was really confused since I never learned much about soulmates, but now it makes sense. Marzia usually flicked the back of his head when he would start after a while, since she saw my confusion.”

“Sounds like he picked on you, huh?” Shixona frowned slightly.

“Nah, that was how we were. We poked fun at each other a lot, but we were good friends,” Jack assured her. “It was our normal banter.”

“Sounds like a pretty lax guy, then,” Mark commented.

“Sometimes,” the green-haired man admitted with a one-shouldered shrug. “If you didn’t know him well enough, he was bound to rub you the wrong way.”

“What about Robin?” the kitsune inquired.

“Robin was a pretty calm person. Never freaked out, always level-headed,” Jack replied. “But he was fun. Joined in on some of Felix and my antics in the village, and also went with us whenever we ventured out of the village for fun so he could keep us from doin’ stupid shit. He was a really great friend, and got along with others easily if they weren’t a complete asshole to him first.”

“Sounds like someone I’d have loved to meet,” Shixona hummed.

Mark’s phone suddenly went off, surprising him. When he looked at the screen, though, he frowned.

“Molly? What’s wrong?” he asked when he answered. Both Shixona and Jack frowned in concern at the frantic voice on the other end of the line, and Mark’s expression became worried. “Dammit, forgot the full moon was last night… I’ll be there as soon as I can. Are Bob and Mandy there yet? …Call them next, I’m on my way.”

“Wade had a rough shift last night, didn’t he?” Shixona guessed when he hung up.

“That’s an understatement,” the raven sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair in distress. “He’s still shifted and doesn’t seem to be able to recognize Molly.”

“What?!” the brunette gasped. She then shoved him toward the back door. “Get going, _now_. I’ll explain to Jack and take care of him in the meantime, but _go_.” Mark nodded once, yanked the sliding glass door open, and shifted before launching himself out and taking flight.

Jack couldn’t help the whimper he made once Mark was gone, feeling oddly vulnerable. His gaze dropped to his lap, and he refused to look up when Shixona moved to stand next to him.

“Hey, c’mere,” she murmured, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Instinctively, Jack leaned into the hold, and she hummed softly. “Let’s go sit on the couch, okay? More comfortable, I promise.”

Jack let Shixona guide him to the couch to sit there, and he curled into a ball once seated, drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. The brunette sat with him, her tails wrapping around him comfortingly. She even drew him into a gentle hug.

“Tell me what you’re feeling,” she urged softly.

“I…I feel anxious without him here…like I _need_ him with me…” he mumbled.

“And that’s normal,” the kitsune assured him. “Your bond is still pretty damn new, even though he knew for a little over a week. In the beginning, soulmates don’t like to be too far apart. I know Mark would have brought you if he could have, but there were two problems with that. One, you’re still uncertain of many others, and that might have posed a risk with what he’s doing. Two, his best friend Wade is a werewolf, as is Wade’s soulmate, Molly. With what’s going on, Wade might deem you a threat and if you were to retaliate, I have no doubt you’re fully capable of badly hurting him…or killing him.”

“What’s goin’ on with him?” Jack frowned, confused.

“You know how werewolves and werebears change on the full moon?” Shixona asked. At his nod, she said, “Wade sometimes has trouble during his shifts on the full moon, where he becomes overly aggressive and can’t recognize friend from foe. When he met Molly, she was one of the few able to help him through those harder shifts, but based on that call earlier, even she’s unable to calm him.”

“But…” the green-haired man started, puzzled.

“Mark is the best one to help him right now. If it comes to it, he can subdue Wade and knock him out to get him back, but he’s usually able to snap him out of it without force,” she elaborated. “And because of his armor, Wade can’t hurt him.”

“Oh…” Jack uttered, subconsciously curling into Shixona’s hug.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. In fact, I can guarantee that Mark will introduce you to Bob, Wade, and their respective soulmates soon enough,” the kitsune murmured. “They’re his best friends, since they grew up together. Not only that, but I know that man will be so eager to show you off. He’d be dying inside if he had to keep you a secret.”

“You think so?”

“I _know_ so,” she smiled. “To be quite honest, he’d been getting pretty gloomy before we were sent to capture you. Hiding out here in his room a lot, not wanting to socialize, and only doing the minimum for his leadership duties. Once he realized you were his soulmate, he was so excited, but he struggled with how you were. It hurt him to have to force you to remain complacent when he brought you here from the holding facility. And even more when you hid away in the vents. He wanted to bond with you, but was scared he would give you further emotional whiplash by shifting right away. Now, though…he’s really perked up, and overall happier than he’s been in a while.”

“Really?” the smaller man blinked, surprised.

“Yep~ You’ve brought him back out of the hole he was starting to spiral into,” the brunette murmured. “And even though I haven’t known you long, Jack, he’s changed you, too, for the better. I have a strong feeling you never would have stopped killing the hunters had we not intervened, am I right?”

“Yeah…” Jack admitted, casting his gaze away.

“Well, he’s certainly made a difference for you, then,” Shixona laughed lightly.

Jack gave a small noise of acknowledgement, but then his mind drifted to how Mark had told him he would have a faux heat soon, then a real heat later on. A blush rose to his cheeks as he thought about it, and he had to admit he didn’t know what to expect, other than he’d be extremely needy for Mark.

“What’s on your mind?” the kitsune inquired gently.

“Just… I know Mark said I’d have a faux heat in t’ree months, and then a real heat t’ree months after that…” the green-haired man started, his accent thickening with his nervousness, then trailed off. Shixona waited patiently for him to continue. “…I dunno what to expect…”

“I only know the basics, so I’m not the best person to ask, sadly,” she sighed. “I never had any sort of heat while with Jin, since it wasn’t quite a thing that happened back then. The only person I know that could help some is Mandy, Bob’s soulmate. They’ve already had a cub, so she’s been in heat and her faux heat before by now, of course. They’re werebears, by the way. But whenever Mark introduces you to them all, try asking her.”

“Okay… Thanks, Shixona…” Jack told her quietly, smiling slightly when she tightened her hug on him briefly.

“Anytime, hun~”

They rested there quietly, and it seemed like hours had passed, just the two of them sitting together. At one point, Shixona had one of her fox spirits (she explained she gained them upon earning her nineth tail) bring over a few snacks for them to munch on while waiting. Jack was feeling like he was going mental after a while, just desperately needing Mark home.

There was a loud clattering outside the back door, followed by it sliding open. Jack jolted up from his spot on the couch, blue eyes wide when he saw Mark stumble a little, leaning against the wall. His heavy breathing quickly got Shixona’s attention, and she got up and hurried over.

“What happened?” she frowned.

“Had to…subdue him…with force…” the raven panted. “He fought back…in his panic…”

“Dammit…” the kitsune hissed. “Are the others at least safe now?” He nodded, and she relaxed. “Good. Go rest up. You need to.”

Mark nodded weakly, and after a quick glance from Shixona, Jack scurried after, helping his soulmate upstairs. The smaller man bit his lip harshly, trying to hold in his worried noises, even once they got to the bed. When Mark tugged Jack down onto the bed with him, a whine escaped as the air huffed from his lungs.

“I’m okay, Jack…” the larger man mumbled, nuzzling those green locks.

“Yeh scared the shit outta me…” Jack whimpered, curling a hand in Mark’s shirt.

“I’m sorry… Didn’t mean to… But I’m home now and I’m okay,” Mark reassured him. Pulling away and tilting Jack’s chin up to look at him properly, he whispered, “I love you,” and then pressed his lips to Jack’s.

The green-haired man froze for all of about two seconds, feeling like his heart stopped. But then he began kissing back instinctively, his heart starting up again (much faster this time) as he enjoyed Mark’s warmth and focused on his lips moving with his own. A quiet whine escaped him into the kiss as he pressed closer, needing to feel more of Mark against him.

Soon, far too soon it felt like, Mark broke the kiss to breathe, gazing at Jack with a certain heat in his eyes that made a strong feeling jolt through Jack’s gut. He raised a hand to cup the smaller man’s cheek, stroking his thumb along Jack’s beard. The heat in his eyes calmed to a fond shimmer, and a soft rumble, expressing his content, sounded in his chest.

“I can’t wait to introduce you to my friends,” he murmured, smiling.

“Shixona mentioned that,” Jack chuckled softly. “Said you’d be eager to ‘show me off’.”

“Well, she’s not wrong,” the raven grinned. “You’re amazing, and I want to show everyone that.”

“Guess we’ll see what they think of me, huh?” the green-haired man sighed. “Considerin’ I’ve killed so many hunters…”

“Bob and Wade will understand, considering they have their own shifted forms. Same with their soulmates,” Mark assured him. “Besides, I know they’ll mainly be happy that I’m happy with my soulmate.”

“Okay…” Jack whispered, cuddling close.

“Get some rest, Jackaboy. I’ll sleep, too, and we can talk about introducing you later,” his soulmate smiled tenderly. Jack was more than happy to comply, tucking his head under Mark’s chin and nuzzling into the hollow of his throat so he could fall asleep to the larger man’s scent flooding his nose.

“Love you, Markimoo…” he mumbled, feeling almost drunk on the comfort and warmth Mark’s presence alone provided, especially this close. Sleep overtook him within seconds after that.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning brought with it a feeling of anxiety for Jack. Well, not quite morning. It was only about 2:30, so it was still dark. After he and Mark had rested yesterday, Shixona suggested Mark introduce Jack to his friends, pointing out it would be good for Wade especially, that way he could recognize Jack’s scent if he was ever around after a bad shift. She promised to be at the house when they returned, assuring that she’d have something special when they returned.

Jack was nervous, putting it lightly. His trust was slowly being reconstructed through Mark, and now Shixona, but that didn’t mean much with people he hadn’t met yet. He was now lying in bed, awake, just resting in Mark’s hold as he was spooned. However, he jolted with a startled squeak when his soulmate kissed the back of his neck.

“Can’t sleep, huh?” Mark guessed, his voice rough and gravelly with sleep. Even so, there was a note of amusement from Jack’s reaction.

“Too nervous…” the green-haired man muttered.

“I know, but I’ll be with you the whole time, I promise,” the raven soothed, nuzzling the side of his neck. “Try to get a little bit more sleep. It’s not even dawn yet.”

“Kay…” Jack mumbled, focusing on the warmth the larger man gave off to lull him to sleep.

When morning finally _did_ arrive, Jack ended up shifting and perching on Mark’s shoulder before he got to the door to leave. Mark gazed at him silently for a few minutes, making Jack fidget anxiously, before heading to the back door. He set Jack on the railing of the small patio, before shifting into his own dragon form.

“We’ll fly together,” he smiled, before yelping when Jack gave him a devilish grin and launched himself into the air swiftly, taking flight. Mark caught up easily, and Jack couldn’t help the laugh he gave at the pout his soulmate gave him.

“I’d race you, but since I dunno where ta go…” he trailed off, smirking.

“We’ll have a proper race when you’re more familiar with the area,” Mark promised. He took the lead, guiding them to Bob and Mandy’s house, where they’d agreed to meet. Upon landing, Mark shifted back, but Jack merely jumped onto his shoulder and coiled around his neck nervously.

“Easy, Jackaboy…” the larger man soothed, rumbling softly to comfort him. He knocked on the door, and grinned when a heavy-set man, taller than Mark with curly brown hair and glasses opened the door to greet him.

“Hey Mark,” he greeted with a small grin. “Come on in, Wade and Molly are already here.”

“Awesome. Is Mandy making what I think she is?” Mark asked eagerly, making Jack tilt his head in confusion.

“Yes, Mark, she’s making baked chicken mac and cheese,” the other sighed in amusement. “But first…are you going to introduce him?”

“I’ll wait ‘til we’re in the living room, Bob, don’t worry,” the raven assured him. Bob led them into the living room, having Mark sit on the loveseat before sitting on the couch with a blonde woman, a bit heavier-set, but with a gentle demeanor to her. A tall man with thinning hair was leaning over the back of an armchair where another blonde woman sat, and Jack reasoned who they each were by what he knew so far.

“So…” Wade started, trailing off. He had a slightly jagged cut on his upper arm that was almost completely healed, making Jack realize Mark had done that.

“All right, all right,” Mark chuckled. Tugging Jack down from his shoulders to rest in his lap, he said, “Jack, these are Bob, Mandy, Wade, and Molly, my best friends. Everyone, this is Jack.”

“He’s like a mirror image of your dragon form, just silver,” Molly commented, smiling.

“How come he’s still shifted?” Mandy asked worriedly.

“Jack… He’s had a shitty past, and trust was the last thing he ever wanted to give. He remains shifted when he’s nervous,” the raven explained, glancing down at him.

“I…I can shift back, I guess…” Jack mumbled, his gaze locked on the carpet.

“You’re safe here, that’s a promise,” Bob smiled lightly. Pausing, Jack then sighed, before shifting back, but he didn’t move from Mark’s lap.

“He’s adorable!” Molly cooed, making an embarrassed flush rise in Jack’s cheeks. On instinct, his eyes flicked up to glance at her, and she must have seen something in them, as her expression softened immensely. “Hey, it’s okay. No one’s going to hurt you here. This is a safe place. Anywhere with us is.”

Jack leaned into Mark’s chest for comfort, biting his lip out of anxiety. He wanted to trust them, he really did, especially since Mark was so close with them, but his own past was fighting it. Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself, he stiffened in alarm when he caught the scent of something he didn’t recognize…but it flooded his senses with the feeling of danger.

Jumping to his feet, Jack shifted and bolted down the hall, eyes wide with fear. But it wasn’t fear for himself; it was fear for someone unable to save themselves. Pausing in the doorway of what he quickly recognized as a nursery, he snarled dangerously upon seeing a large snake slithering over the crib, preparing to strike. The infant inside was fast asleep, but the snarl woke it, scared wails filling the room.

“Jack!!” Mark yelled, trying to get to him. He hadn’t seen or detected the snake. Without hesitation, Jack launched himself at it, clamping his jaws around its neck, close to the back of its head. Everyone crowded in the doorway in time to watch him shake his head viciously, crunching through the bone with ease and killing it in seconds.

When it registered what had happened, Mandy shoved past the others, hurrying to check on her baby and calm the little one. Bob was close behind, holding her close and comforting her in the process. Mark dropped to his knees by Jack, eyes wide from the shock he still felt.

“Is he okay?” Molly asked, looking to Bob and Mandy.

“Yeah, he’s fine, but…” Bob trailed off, looking to Jack as he calmed down.

“How’d you know that snake was in here?” Wade questioned, confused. “I didn’t hear a thing.”

Jack disposed of the snake’s body outside, tossing it out the window before shifting back. Adjusting Mark’s ‘lucky flannel’ to fit properly on him (Mark had insisted on him wearing it again), he mumbled, “I could smell it. It smelled like somethin’ dangerous…”

The green-haired man could feel their confusion and sense their questions as though they were tangible, and couldn’t help the quiet whine he gave. Mark stood up, holding Jack close to himself before saying, “Let’s talk in the living room.”

Once everyone had returned to the living room, Mandy holding their now-calmed baby close to her chest, Jack fidgeted in place against Mark’s side, clearly uncomfortable.

He shared his background, his story, and how he developed the senses he did, gained as much strength and skill as he did. Mark filled in the gaps where he could when Jack couldn’t, and the smaller man finished by telling them how he’d lost the ability to trust after so much, not willing to even remotely try at all. Until he realized Mark was his soulmate.

“Now I’m tryin’ ta trust again… And it’s tough, but…I’m already startin’ ta…” Jack finished.

“You’re definitely someone trustworthy in my eyes, based on what happened earlier alone,” Mandy murmured kindly.

“I think it’d be interesting to go on a hunt with you, to be honest,” Bob smiled. “With your senses as sharp as they are, we’d have no problem catching something good.”

“You do that?” Jack breathed, looking up at him, wide-eyed.

“We do, yeah. Even though Mark can’t come with, we make it work somehow,” Wade grinned crookedly. “You’re welcome to join us.”

“Talk about it, both of you, and let us know if you want to join us next time,” Molly urged, giggling when she caught Jack’s flicker of excitement.

“I haven’t been on a proper hunt in a long time… I just caught fish to make it easy for myself,” Jack admitted, glancing back at Mark briefly.

“No need to discuss it,” Mark said. “You can go.”

“Really?!” the smaller man gasped, grinning when Mark nodded. “Thank you!”

“I won’t keep you away from the forest. Shixona knocked that sense into me already,” the raven chuckled.

“Did you really try to keep him from going out to the forest, Mark?” Bob snorted. “You should know better.”

“Yes, I know! Shixona already yanked my head out of my ass for that one…” Mark pouted.

“As she should have,” Wade smirked.

“You’re too cute, Jack~” Mandy giggled. “Your expression just lit up when Mark said you could go.”

“The forest has always been my home,” Jack explained. “Even our village was surrounded entirely by it. And it was in a perfect location, too. Plenty of prey for huntin’, a lake nearby to fish from with a river runnin’ through it for fresh drinkin’ water, and even lots of medicinal herbs in the area. Those herbs did a lot of good for us when someone got sick or injured.”

“Was that often?” Molly asked.

“Well, not the sick part, no. It was more for injuries than anythin’,” the green-haired man answered with a shrug. “I was one of those. When I was 15, my friend Felix and I were messin’ with each other, and he stupidly pulled back a branch and let it smack me in the face. It had a few thorns on it, though, and one poked my eyeball. It got infected, but his soulmate Marzia made sure we had plenty of the right herbs to get rid of the infection for good. It almost went septic, and my eye was kinda green for a bit. Earned me a nickname of Jack Septic Eye after I healed.” He chuckled at the memory.

“…Actually, Jack, I’ve seen some green flash in your eye when you get scared,” Mark murmured, furrowing his brow in thought. “Only while you’re human, but still.”

“Maybe it’s ‘cause I got really scared when it was first noticed after the injury…” Jack mumbled. “I was terrified I would lose my eye.”

“You didn’t though, which is what matters,” his soulmate soothed, tugging him into his lap and holding him close. The smaller man cuddled into the hold, a small purr sounding in his chest.

A timer buzzed from the kitchen, but when Mandy made to get up and check it, Bob got up instead, assuring her he had it. As he left, Jack found himself watching Mandy as she held her baby, merely rocking him gently to keep him calm and asleep. He was almost enamored, his curiosity almost winning out and making him get closer, but he refrained, instead refocusing on the conversation with the others.

“We’re considering this weekend, since it’s supposed to be nice enough before the seasonal chill sets in for winter,” Wade was saying, sounding eager.

“Maybe we could go at night, for an extra challenge,” Molly suggested.

“Not much of a challenge with your werewolf vision,” Mandy giggled.

“It makes a difference, though,” Jack piped up. “Even with good vision, the foliage and trees make it hard for quick maneuverin’ when pursuin’ prey.”

“You’ve tried that, then, huh?” Wade guessed.

“Tried and succeeded, but that’s ‘cause I’m fast and have turn-on-a-dime accuracy,” the green-haired man grinned. Wade gave him a crooked smirk in return.

“Guess you and I need to race then sometime, eh?” he chuckled. Jack merely shrugged, still smiling cheekily, but perked when he smelled the wonderful aroma of cheese from the kitchen.

“Good god, that smells fuckin’ amazin’!” Jack groaned.

“I’m sure it’ll taste even better,” Bob chuckled, bringing out a tray with six bowls of mac and cheese on it.

“Considerin’ I haven’t had cheese in way too damn long, I’ll enjoy it too much,” the smaller man laughed. He accepted the offered bowl, inhaling the warm, mouthwatering smell. Once everyone else had been handed their bowls, he took a bite, and gave a damn-near erotic moan at the taste.

“That good, huh?” Mandy teased with a laugh. Jack could only nod, humming his agreement. He felt Mark was tensed up behind him, but he was too focused on the food he had to ask about it. However, Wade’s snickering and Bob’s knowing smirk got his attention, making him frown slightly.

Following their gazes to look behind himself, he froze when he saw Mark staring at him with fully dilated pupils, gleaming with desire, making Jack’s chest stutter as his breath hitched. The obvious scent of arousal emanated from him, and none of the others would have been able to miss it. All of their senses were too sharp.

“Mark, might wanna take him back home before something happens,” Wade teased with a chuckle.

“Don’t worry, we’ll owe you on this one,” Bob assured Jack, gesturing to the bowl he held. The smaller man nodded with a blush, allowing Mandy to take both his and Mark’s bowls before he squealed in shock when his soulmate quickly scooped him up without warning, hurrying out the door. Mark shifted, Jack instinctively doing the same before the pair streaked back home.

When they got back, Mark went in through his bedroom window, letting Jack in behind him before sliding it shut. It slammed as it shut with the force the larger man used, but Jack’s surprise didn’t last long before he was pinned against the wall, shifting back automatically as his soulmate kissed him heatedly.

The green-haired man whimpered against Mark’s lips, digging his blunt nails into the raven’s shoulders and making Mark growl quietly. Jack opened his mouth when his soulmate lapped at his lips, moaning when Mark started sucking on his tongue. The larger man groaned throatily in response when Jack wrapped his legs around his waist, hooking his ankles together tightly.

‘ _He’s movin’ fast, but…I’m not afraid or worried about it…_ ’ Jack thought, right before his mind was wiped blank as Mark ground against him with a moan. The smaller man outright _whined_ at the small shocks of pleasure that caused, clinging tighter to his soulmate.

Suddenly, Jack yelped when Mark pulled him from the wall, holding him close as he moved them to the bed. The green-haired man let out a pleased purr as he was pressed into the mattress, shivering when the raven moved his head to nose at the crook of Jack’s pale neck, inhaling deeply. Jack choked on a gasp when Mark ground against him again, harder this time, then moaned at the hot feeling of his soulmate’s cock pressing against him.

“Can I…” Mark started to grit out, before swallowing and trying again, pulling back to look at him properly. “Can I…pleasure you?”

Jack’s heartbeat sped up at the request, his eyes widening in shock. The larger man quickly added, “Not full sex. I just want to see you cum. May I…?”

Heat flooded the smaller man’s face, and he gave a small nod, despite not knowing exactly what Mark’s request would entail. The raven rumbled eagerly, grinning at him before moving down to his waist. Jack blinked in surprise when his soulmate began to tug his pants and boxer briefs down his legs, as he belatedly just noticed Mark had naturally sharper canines than he’d seen with anyone else.

A startled squeak escaped him when Mark nipped at his hipbone, drawing a couple pinpricks of blood to the surface, and he shivered as the larger man lapped the blood from the wound. Jack moaned when Mark wrapped a hot hand around his dick, smearing pre cum with his thumb and started pumping him.

The green-haired man’s hips thrust into Mark’s grip with his motions, biting his lip to try and keep quiet. He wasn’t sure if Shixona was downstairs or not still, and didn’t want her to hear them. He wouldn’t be able to face her if she heard them.

“Don’t you keep those beautiful noises from me,” his soulmate growled, nipping at his hip on the other side and licking up the blood again. “I wanna hear you. She’s not here right here, so be as loud as you want.”

Jack whimpered before crying out when he felt Mark’s hand squeeze his balls teasingly, then return to his leaking cock. He felt the coil of heat in his belly tightening, close to snapping, but he needed more. But he didn’t know how to voice that.

However, Mark seemed to sense it, because he let go of the smaller man’s cock before sliding further down Jack’s body. Darkened brown eyes gazed at him mischievously before taking Jack’s cock in his mouth and sucking.

The green-haired man threw his head back against the pillow with a strangled cry, fisting the sheets from the intensity of the pleasure shooting up and down his spine like lightning. His back arched up off the bed, a strained groan tearing from his throat as his soulmate bobbed his head and sucked. The heat in his belly was building, and was so intense, his release so close…

Suddenly, the coil snapped, and he came with a scream, thrusting into Mark’s mouth, whimpering when he felt the raven swallow his cum down, his throat constricting around the head with the action. Dazed, he watched Mark sit up, licking his lips with a pleased hum, even as he moved to lie down with Jack and hold him close.

“Good, huh?” he chuckled, kissing his cheek.

“Y…yeh…” Jack breathed, still trying to catch his breath. Vaguely, he registered there was a damp feeling from the fabric of Mark’s pants, and he asked, “Did you cum, too…?”

“Yep. With those hot noises you were making, I couldn’t help it,” the larger man smirked. Jack blushed further at the remark, his previous flush deepening from it.

“How can I affect you so much…?” he mumbled out as he hid his burning face in Mark’s chest.

“We’re soulmates, simple as that,” Mark murmured, a heavy fondness to his voice. “From what Bob and Wade have told me, their soulmates were like you at first, not as affected initially. But once they had their faux heats, that changed and they each felt the same. So don’t feel bad about it.”

“I just… It feels so… I dunno…weird, I guess…” Jack sighed. “Even earlier, I wanted to trust your friends because of you and how nice they were, but my past was fightin’ it…”

“Do you think you can trust them yet?” the raven questioned.

“Not as much as I trust you, but yeah.”

“That’s enough for me,” Mark smiled, nuzzling his neck. “Get some rest, Jackaboy. I’ll be here the whole time.”

With a tired hum, Jack curled closer, quickly soothed into sleep by Mark’s scent around him.

**Author's Note:**

> To start, the appearance of the dragon is literally that of Night, my dragon OC I've used several times before. Refer to my profile picture for an example (I can't draw the armor for my life, hence him lacking that in the drawing). Second, I'm sorry this is short, yet again, but I didn't want to put too much in the first chapter. Let me know what you all think!  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shixona and the story.


End file.
